


Somewhere With You

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [38]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: After nearly a year of traveling together after being reunited, the Doctor takes Rose to planet Midnight. His only hope is that this time, nothing bad happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Thirty-eight: A story set on another planet.

“Where are we going?” Rose questioned as she slipped out of the bed and pulled her robe on over her pajamas.

“Rose Tyler, I am taking you to planet Midnight.” He told her, an excited grin on his face.

“Doctor, no. You told me what happened the last time you were there.”

“We’ll just go to the spa, we won’t take a shuttle.”

Eyeing him wearily, Rose nodded her head briefly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You would like to see the waterfalls though, yeah?”

His pleading eyes looked into her warm brown eyes and nodded his head slightly. “You would love it, Rose.”

She let out a quiet sigh. “Any sign of trouble and you’re not getting us involved.”

“It’ll be brilliant Rose!” The Doctor pressed a kiss to her lips before leaving their room so she could get dressed.

The things she did for him.

After she was dressed, the Doctor led Rose out of their ship and the pair made their way towards the line for the shuttle. Rose could tell he was tense as she slipped her hand into his.

“It won’t be like last time, yeah?”

“No, it won’t.” He promised her before drawing her into his side.

“Will we be in the shuttle the whole time?”

“Yes. The surface is lethal. That’s why we’re in this dome. We will only see the waterfall from the shuttle.”

“Are you sure _you’ll_ be okay going back on the shuttle?”

“I’ll be fine, Rose. I missed out on seeing the waterfall once. I don’t want to miss out on it again.”

They soon found themselves settling into their seats and while the Doctor was perfectly calm about their journey, Rose was not. She had heard his stories of his last experience and did not want him to go through it again. He had almost lost his life and Donna was almost stuck on a planet she wasn’t familiar with, with no way to get home. She knew that part was the hardest for him.

“How long has it been since you were last here?”

“I’m not sure. Current linear timeframe or my timeframe?”

“Current linear.”

The Doctor hummed to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to figure out what year it had been when he was here last. “Twenty years or so.”

“Has a lot changed?”

“No.”

It would be another ten minutes before the shuttle started to move and not long after their journey started, Rose watched as a screen came down as their in journey film started. It was an old black and white film, one she had never seen before. A few moments later, screen came down from the ceiling as music videos started to play. She curled up against the Doctor and squeezed his hand briefly. It wasn’t long after that when music started to play from the loudspeakers, causing their fellow passengers to slip earplugs into their ears.

“Can you make it stop?” She questioned, biting down on her lip.

“Last time I made everything stop and we had to talk to each other. Normally I would encourage it, but after last time I think its best we don’t talk to anyone.” He admitted quietly. Pulling his sonic from his pocket, he changed the setting and pointed it towards the ceiling as the screens above their heads went off and back into their spots and the music stopped playing over the loudspeaker.

“Ladies and gentlemen and variations of all sorts, there seems to be an issue with the in-flight entertainment. We apologize for this and will see if we can get it fixed.” The hostess told them as she opened a door and slipped behind it.

“Thank you.” Rose whispered softly as she leaned her head against the Doctor’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t going to make you go through four hours of that.”

“We’re going to be on this shuttle for four hours?”

“Well, eight hours. Its four hours there and four hours back.”

“This waterfall better be worth it.”

He chuckled softly and slipped his arm around her. “It will be. You can go to the spa once we’re back.”

“And leave you on your own?” She snorted softly.

“I can be left alone.” He defended, letting out a huff.

“I never said you couldn’t. I just know how you are when you’re alone. Besides, this was supposed to be a relaxing trip for us both.”

“All right. I’ll go with you to the spa.”

“Doctor, I love that you did this for us, but I really don’t want to go to the spa.” Sitting up, she gave him a coy smile. “I would rather go back into the TARDIS with you.”

He nodded his head quickly, giving her a grin. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

An hour into the trip, Rose settled back against his shoulder with her blanket and let out a small yawn. She wasn’t used to sitting still for this long, neither was he, and it was starting to get to her.

“When you were here the last time, what was that creature?”

“I don’t know. I never wanted to find out.” He shuddered slightly.

“’M sorry. I won’t bring it up again.”

“It’s all right, love. I know you are curious about it. It’s just not a trip I want to talk about.”

Somewhere after their dropped conversation, Rose fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her, the Doctor slouched down slightly she they were both comfortable. Glancing over at his sleeping companion, the Doctor let out a wistful sigh. Originally his plan was to bring Rose to a different planet, one where they could both relax. They had been on the go for almost a year now and after everything they had been through, they both deserved a few days of relaxation. But his plans had fallen through and the only other place he could think of was Midnight. He just hoped this trip would be different from the last.

His wish seemed to be granted when it was announced that they were arriving at the waterfall. They wouldn’t be able to leave the shuttle, but would be able to see the waterfall up close. Waking Rose up, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Are we here?” She mumbled to him as she opened her eyes.

“Yes, we are. We should get to see it shortly.”

“How are we going to be able to see though? I thought they had the blockers on the windows to protect us from the atmosphere?”

“We’ll only be able to see it for twenty minutes or so before the blockers have to go back down.” He explained.

“Eight hour trip just to see something for twenty minutes? Blimey.”

He gave her a sheepish look before running his hand up and down her arm. “I’ll make it up to you, Rose.”

“I don’t mind it, Doctor. I’m just glad this trip was better for you then the last one.”

When the hostess announces their arrival at the waterfall, the Doctor shifts closer to the window, feeling Rose slip into his lap. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, they wait for the blockers to go up so that they can see the waterfall.

“It’s gorgeous.” Rose whispered as she leaned her head against his.

“Yeah, it is.” The Doctor tears his eyes away from her and looks out the window with her, silently agreeing that the waterfall is gorgeous as well.

On the way back to the hub, the Doctor regales Rose with stories of his trips with Martha and Donna. Though she’s heard quite a few of them, she never tires of his voice or his stories. She only wished she could have been there with him too.


End file.
